


Eren's Mistake

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Eren is 15, Face-Fucking, M/M, Secret Valentine, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: After taking down Rod Reiss' titan, the squad goes back to the survey corps' quarters.There, Levi instructs Eren to wait until he fetches him.For Eren/Levi Valentine's Gift Exchange.





	Eren's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> [oh-juarhala](https://oh-juarhala.tumblr.com/), this is for you!

With every second that goes by, with every tick of the clock that hangs on the wall, the painful knot twists itself even more in Eren’s gut. The Corporal told him to wait in the mess.

The door slams open behind him and Eren jumps up in surprise. Wide-eyed and nerves alight, he slams his fist on his chest and salutes his superior. “Good evening, Sir!”

It was no secret that Eren likes to please the Corporal; always saluting him appropriately even though the raven had told him multiple times that he should drop the formalities. But his gut tells him this time that he should try extra hard not to get on his nerves; irritation was thick in his voice when he asked him to wait.

An audible sigh leaves Levi’s lips and Eren flinches when he rests his hand on top his shoulder, slightly squeezing it, “Follow me, Jaeger.”

Nodding, Eren quietly follows the smaller man to what seems to be his quarters, only the sound of their footsteps echoing through the corridors of the hallway. He is still wearing his uniform; belts and straps snugly fitting around his small but broad build, and Eren has to avert his gaze to avoid an awkward boner tenting in his pants.

At first, he is a bit confused when thoughts like that crossed his mind. But the more he thought about Levi’s absolutely perfect body, the more aroused he found himself to be and the only way to stop the blood from rushing down to his crotch was to look away.

“Get in,” Levi says, catching Eren’s attention as he clicks his door open. He leans his shoulder against the doorframe, scowl decorating his pale features as he says, “and sit your shitty ass down.”

Cheeks heating up, Eren clenches his jaw shut. With a quick nod, he enters the Corporal’s quarters, trying desperately not to let the fanboy inside him have too much fun. He had never seen Levi’s room, but it looked exactly like he imagined countless times before; neat and organized. He briefly wonders why the bed to his right seems so unused; but then he remembers that Hanji had mentioned that Levi doesn’t sleep in his bed much.

“I told you to sit your shitty ass down Jaeger,” Levi grumbles and taps his hand against one of the chairs in front of his dark mahogany desk.

“Sorry, Sir,” Eren answers reflexively and immediately sits down, eyes are glued back on Levi as he gracefully sits down in the large, plush chair behind his desk.

Levi purses his lips; eyes raking down the soldier’s lanky figure and he forms a bridge with his hands, letting his chin rest on top of it before he lets out a long sigh. “So, Eren.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Slightly lifting his chin, Levi cocks his head a bit to the side, “Did you mean those words?”

Eren blinks and his mouth goes dry, blood pumps loudly in his ears.

“ ‘Tiny old man’, does that ring any bells?” Levi hisses through gritted teeth, face neutral, look unreadable.

Eren clears his throat, heart dropping in his chest as he finally realizes why Levi has called him to his office. “It was in the spur of the moment, Sir.”

Levi hums and lifts in thing eyebrow, “So, you did mean those words?”

“No, Sir, I-” Levi holds up his hand to silence him, tongue clicking.

“We take respect very seriously here in the military. Did you mother not teach you any manners?”

Blinded by sudden rage, Eren jumps up from his seat and slams his hands on the table, pens rattling, a bang echoing through the room. Eyes spuming with anger, his gaze is locked onto Levi’s face, who simply smirks in response, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You still have that temper, huh?”

When Eren realizes what he’s done and the effect it has caused from Levi, he looks down at his hands, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. A shot of arousal shudders down his spine from the sight of Levi's smirk.

Eren’s heart pounds so loudly in his chest that it feels like he is about to burst and he huffs loudly through his nose, trying to even out his breathing as he sits down again.

“What got your panties in a twist?”

Eren doesn’t reply, his ears catching onto the sound of ruffling of fabric. He looks up, unable to take his eyes off Levi who leans back into his chair undoes his cravat with thin, skilled fingers. He can’t stop his mind from wandering, mentally tracing the fine lines of the captain’s fingers and imagining how they’d feel raking down his torso and trailing over his clothed arousal.

Levi huffs in response, the corner of his lips curling into a devilish grin. “Horny teenager.”

Eren stares at him in horror, throat gone dry and his blush darkens. All he wants to do is leave, run away and never face his Corporal again, but Levi has him pinned with his eyes.

“I was planning to teach a lesson, but you’d enjoy that wouldn’t you?”

Eren thinks back to all the times he jacked off in the shower, imagining Levi bending him over his knee and spanking him until his ass would tint pink, then finishing him off with long slow strokes that’d drive him insane. The brunet shifts uncomfortably, his cock straining against his trousers and he’s thankful that he’s sitting down so the Corporal wouldn’t see the tent in his pants.

“You got hard just from that?” Levi shakes his head and undoes his harness, beginning to unbutton his shirt, eyes locked on to Eren’s, reading him and feeding on every twitch his face makes and the darker his blush gets with every button he opens. He has always known Eren had a thing for him. The attraction the boy has for him is evident in the way he acts around him; always wanting to please and eager to be near to him. The raven decides to take it a step further, “Jaeger.”

Eren blinks and nods his head. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take this.

“Either make yourself useful or get the fuck out of here.”

“Sir?” Eren asks dumbly and his breath hitches in his throat when Levi moves his hand down to palm his cock through his trousers; shuddering, briefly losing himself to pleasure. He’s unable to do anything but watch as he traces the outline of Levi’s hard cock with his eyes. His face burns in embarrassment as he imagines how it would feel to actually have the Corporal’s dick in his mouth or in his ass.

Levi licks his lips and repeats himself, a challenging look in his eyes, “Make yourself useful or get out.”

Is this really happening? Eren thinks to himself and he pinches his arm. He hisses as the sting shudders over his arm.

“I’ve known from day one you were attracted to me, Jaeger.” Levi chuckles lowly and it sends another shot of arousal up to the brunet’s spine, “I thought you’d grow out of it eventually, but that doesn’t seem to be happening.”

Shaking his head, Eren chews the inside of his cheek and averts his gaze.

Humming in acknowledgment, Levi gets up from his seat, straps and shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders, and he walks straight to the door. He locks it, looking over his shoulder and is pleased to see the boy squirming in his seat, the uncertainty of the situation clearly having its effect on him. “Your words really hurt me, Jaeger. What are you going to do to fix it?”

Eren lowers his head, exposing his neck to the Corporal as a form of submission and digs his nails into his thighs. “I- I can…” The brunet pauses and licks his lips, heart racing and mind fogged by desire. “You could p-punish me, Sir?”

“Negative.” Levi barks behind him and takes a step closer, his boots clicking on the stone floor. “That’d be too easy, wouldn’t it? Try again.”

Eren whimpers and presses his thighs together, slowly rutting his hips to release some of the pressure of his groin. “I- I could pleasure you, Sir?”

Levi scoffs, “You think you can do that? How?” and sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto his arms. “Look at me, Jaeger.”

Swallowing thickly, Eren manages to raise his head and turn it to the side, all air leaving his lungs as he’s met with Levi’s dark gaze and exposed torso. He takes in the sight of his firm and muscular torso, locking the image away for later.

The Corporal sighs and lets his head fall back before it snaps forward. “I really have to spell this out for you, don’t I? Get over here.”

Eren’s mind races and he manages to stand up from his seat, slowly walking over to Levi whose gaze lowers and lips curl into a devilish smirk as he sees the very obvious tent in Eren’s trousers.

“On your knees.”

After a moment of eye-contact, Eren drops down on his knees in front of the Captain, hands resting on his thighs and his back straight.

A subtle moan leaves Levi’s throat, pleased to see Eren in this position. His blush suits him and the way he is presenting him in front of him is more than he could have wished for, so much that he almost forgets why he even wanted to speak to him this evening. He locks the thought away for later.

“What’s stopping you, get to it.” Levi demands, voice tinged with irritation and he spreads his legs a little like an invitation.

Eren thankfully takes the hint and shuffles closer, hands reaching for Levi’s belt. He makes a move to touch him but stops in his movements to look up at Levi, who nods in response. He fumbles with Levi’s belt, fingers shaking and he ungracefully gets rid of the belts and straps until he’s able to pop open the button of Levi’s pants. When he wants to lower the Corporal’s zipper, the tips of his fingers briefly brush over the hot skin of the raven’s lower abdomen and Eren flinches.

“Eren.”

The brunet shakes his head and looks up, “Huh?”

Softness washes over Levi’s features and he cups Eren’s burning cheeks with his cold hands, the contrast burning his skin. “Do you want this?”

Fondness tugs at Eren’s heart and furrows his brows in determination. “Yes, Sir.” He dips his fingers under the elastic band of Levi’s black briefs and lowers it to let his cock spring free. Eren’s attention is immediately focused on the size and shape of it; long, thick, curved to the right and the head is pink and smeared with precome.

Eren subconsciously licks his lips in admiration and he thumbs the slit, smearing the precome down the shaft and Levi hisses and sucks in his bottom lip. The sound is so sinful that all embarrassment leaves his body and he leans forward to leave a teasing kiss on the head, painting his lips with a thin, white layer of Levi’s juices.

Levi is taken aback by Eren’s boldness and encourages him to continue by running a hand through his brown locks and cupping his chin, lowering his face in hopes that Eren catches the hint.

Eren shamelessly moans and darts out his tongue to lap over the underside of Levi’s cock, letting him guide his head to his balls. Cock laying heavy on his face, Eren looks up before he runs the flat over his tongue over the seam of Levi’s balls.

Levi curses under his breath and his grip on Eren’s face tightens as Eren sucks one of his balls into his mouth; absolute bliss splayed on his face. “Do you like doing this?”

Eren eagerly nods and continues to suck the other one in his mouth and wraps one of his hands around the head of Levi’s cock, pumping it slowly as he licks and sucks to his heart’s contempt. Eventually, he tilts his head back and runs his tongue all the way up the to the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and giving it an experimental suck.

“Fuck,” Levi breathes through gritted teeth and entangles his fingers in Eren’s hair, forcing him further down until his cock hits the back of his throat. He releases as groan when Eren gags and he feels Eren’s muscles clenching around his cock. Right now, he shows him mercy and pushes his head back so Eren has some room to breathe.

Coughing, lips wet, Eren barely takes his time to catch his breath before he leans forward again and wraps his lips around Levi’s cock; it’s addicting, the musky scent that is all Levi surrounds him and he isn’t able to think about anything else but Levi and the perfection of his cock.

“Fuck, Eren.” The Corporal lets his head lull back and a sinful groan leaves his lips, “Look at you. Getting off of sucking your superior’s dick, fuck.”

Eren lets out a weak whimper in response and braces his hands on Levi’s knees, seeking leverage as he tries to take the man deeper into his mouth, gag reflex forcing him back out of his throat.

“Trying to deepthroat me, huh? I can help with that,” Levi smirks and brushes the messy hairs out of Eren’s face, tilting his head so he can lock his eyes onto Eren’s, “Take your dick out and jerk yourself off, I’ll take care of this.”

Eren doesn’t need to be told twice and furiously nods his head and takes out his cock out of its confinement within seconds.

The raven chuckles at Eren’s quick movements and tightens his grip around Eren’s head, holding him steady as he pushes his cock back into his mouth. He forces his cock all the way in, pushing it down Eren’s throat and he lets out a low moan as the boy gags around his length.

Eren chokes, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes but the lack of oxygen only spurs him on. He increases his pace and desperately slides his hand up and down, frantically rubbing his own dick while Levi keeps moving his head for his own enjoyment.

Suddenly, Levi drives his length back down the welcoming heat of Eren’s throat and pushes his head down; forcing his length deeper and deeper with each thrust until Eren’s nose is nuzzled against the neatly trimmed hairs above his dick. “Eren.”

The brunet looks up with tear-filled eyes and the tries to nod as much as he can.

The Corporal waits until Eren’s face turns a hot shade of red as he chokes on his cock again and then simply smirks, “So much for a tiny old man, wouldn’t you say Eren?”

The widening of Eren’s eyes and the muscles of his throat clenching embarrassingly around his cock are what does it for Levi and he comes with a low groan. Cock pulsating and spurting white ropes of come down Eren’s throat.

The blissful look on his superior’s face and the pulsing of his cock in his throat are enough to push Eren over the edge, painting the Corporal’s boots white with stuttering hips.

Squinting at the boy, Levi pulls away Eren’s mouth from his softening dick and tucks it back into his trousers. “You made a mess.”

The brunet’s eyes falter between Levi and his soiled boots and he instinctively makes a move to clean them with his tongue, but Levi stops him.

“You were going to lick your own jizz? Disgusting,” Levi scrunches up his nose, but his face contorts into a mixture of disgust and excitement. “but noted.”

* * *

_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)   _ _[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl)   _ _[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lankylevi) _


End file.
